The present invention relates to a portable dog waste receptacle and disposal device designed to collect and carry a dog's droppings excreted while walking the dog. It is capable of collecting the droppings during a walk without soiling the ground or lawn and without the unpleasantness of carrying it. It also offers an easy method of disposing of the droppings.
Dogs habitually excrete droppings while being walked. Since dogs are walked at public places such as parks or along rivers, if the droppings are not removed, the public will suffer from environmental pollution. It is the responsibility of the dog's owner to properly dispose the dog's droppings. In fact, many municipalities have laws specifically requiring dog owners to pick up the droppings.
Methods of disposing of a dog's droppings include scooping the droppings with a shovel and placing them in a bag, and inverting the bag and scooping droppings with the bag or other item into the inverted bag. The owner then brings the droppings home and disposes of them in a trash bin. Ordinarily, regular bags such as vinyl bags or plastic bags are used for this purpose. However, there are special bags designed to bring back the droppings. They include vinyl bags with deodorant placed inside, bags having bottoms that can be opened to dispose the droppings in the toilet, and bags spread out on the ground when a dog is about to excrete and collect it directly. These have been disclosed in Utility Model Registration Gazette No. 155756 (1989), Utility Model Registration Gazette No. 23855 (1993), and Utility Model Registration Gazette No. 30037 (1995).
It is difficult to completely pick up the droppings once deposited on the ground by the ordinary method of picking it up. There will be some remains left behind making it unclean, and the environmental pollution cannot be eliminated. Particularly, droppings deposited on grass are difficult to pick up cleanly. Consequently, many people just leave them. Additionally, after the droppings have been picked up, the bag containing them is normally held in one's hand. Therefore, there will be odor and other associated unpleasantness about it.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,575 to Paraders discloses a dog waste scoop and bag device which has a handle, a tray for holding an open plastic bag located at the bottom of the handle, and a rake to rake dog droppings into the bag. This still suffers from the problems of having to rake or pick up the droppings from the ground and having to handle the bag to close it or dispose of it.
What is needed is a device that prevents soiling of ground or grass by a dog's droppings, that enables one to carry the droppings without holding them in the hands, and that enables the collection of droppings without having to stoop down. In addition, what is needed is an easy way to bring the droppings home and dispose of them simply by dropping them into the toilet.